cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (Tiberium Wars)
"They're not going anywhere!" :Overheard from Venom pilot The Venom is the Brotherhood's primary air fighter, which served with distinction in the Third Tiberium War, as a successor to Harpy attack helicopters of the Second Tiberium War. Like the Orca Gunship it uses VTOL technology. Its primary tasks are recon and air intercept, as it is extremely fast, but armed only with a single chaingun. The chaingun was originally upgradeable to a laser cannon based on Obelisk technology, however, particle beam weaponry prevails in the Marked of Kane sub-faction. The fighter possesses an extremely aerodynamic shape and two VTOL engines on articulate mounts on its sides. The pilot's cockpit is at the extreme front of the machine, allowing a large field of view, but also limiting his protection. It's chaingun/laser is ideal for attacking infantry or harassing armour. But the real role of the Venom is scouting out targets, using it's advanced sensors, it can detect and track stealthed units, providing targeting data for the beam artillery units operating in the field, allowing them to bounce their beams off of mirrors the Venom carries on its underside. Thus, allowing them to strike targets otherwise immune to their damage. The Venom also features a pressurized cockpit, which relieves pilots from wearing oxygen masks during long patrols, but does have the unfortunate side effect of causing the Venom to lose pressure and explosively decompress when it takes too much damage (much to the pilots' dismay). Another function of the Venom is deception - it can be equipped with signature generators, that interfere with the opponent's radar, fooling him into considering a few Venoms a whole army. It is also worth noting that the Venom is capable of engaging airborne targets, making it useful as anti-air protection for ground forces or bases, particularly when upgraded with laser capacitors (or Supercharged Particle Beams for the Marked of Kane). Since GDI aircraft are not known for their durability the Venom's lack of major power is not a problem. Scrin aircraft, however, may be more problematic, especially the Stormrider and the fighters of the Planetary Assault Carrier. These require deft tactical handling to counter. Also, Venoms have extremely good fuel economy compared to most other GDI or Nod Aircraft, as well as a large amount of ammunition. Venoms can be airborne at all times during a battle, freeing up space on Nod Air Towers, to which it needs only to return for repairs. However, despite its advantages, the Venom is also very, very fragile and can be easily shot down by anti-air weaponry of any kind. It is, however, a major nuisance and a potent threat in large numbers. It's stealth detection and anti-infantry capabilities make a it a grave threat to GDI's Sniper Teams. Many have fallen victim to the Venom's guns. Service History "We're going to need some missile soldiers to deal with these Venoms!" :GDI Soldier referring to this thing The Venoms were used far and wide during TWIII, and their role was pivotal in taking the Hampton Roads shipyards, where they flushed out sniper teams who would have have otherwise presented a serious threat to the Commando working on the ground. For some reason, the Black Hand do not use the Venom or any other aircraft besides the Armageddon bomber. A group of 4 veteran Marked of Kane Venoms readily upgraded with Supercharged Particle Beams also spearheaded LEGION's operation to reclaim the Tacitus in 2052. Gallery Image:Venom 2.jpg|Pre-release Venoms Image:CNCTW_Venom_Hangar.jpeg|Venom preparing for take-off Image:Venom2.jpg|Baseline Venom on station Category:Aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal